A Ninja Wolven Tale
by UchihaGirl17
Summary: <html><head></head>"Oh me, Oh My, What Time is it Mr. Fry," Said a shadowed figure to a small sock puppet. "Oh Yes, it's time to unwind." He laughed such a chilling child like laugh it would make any mothers blood run cold.</html>
1. Chapter 1

_**~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~**_

The sun was bright on this early Monday morning in the lands of the fire nation. Men and Women alike were waking up, stretching and heading out following the same old routine that they usually do. Heck even the rogue ninja followed there morning routines. Today was going to be just like any other day, or so a certain Pink Haired Kunoichi thought.

Haruno, Sakura age 19 woke up earlier that morning from a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, but as the day progressed she chocked it up to nerves and figured it was just because of all the extra hours she puts in at the Konoha Hospital. She had been working non stop, with no sick leaves for the past year and a half and her best friend, Yamanaka, Ino was the one who broke it to her, that if she didn't slow down the bags under her eyes would cause her to look like Gaara before to long.

**"Shut it Ino-Pig,"** Sakura had snapped.

Ino had glared in response.

All in all it was a typical Monday morning. As Sakura walked the bustling streets of Konoha towards the hospital she thought,

_'Maybe Ino was right, maybe I should ask Lady Tsunade for the day off.'_

Then she shook her head and decided against it. She was a medic ninja and she was stubborn. However, over the last couple of years things had changed a little bit, she was no longer the child she used to be, she was mature, she always carried adult conversations, even with Naruto who would just look at her as if she had grown another head. Her body had shaped up to, it was no longer this flimsy little twig, she turned out to look more and more like her mentor everyday. Hell it started when she turned 17. She went to the store with Ino and found out that she needed to order larger clothes because her boobs had grown a lot. She was now, not only slim, but she had the curves to complement it. A lot of male ninja's noticed the change and attempted to ask her out, but she always turned them down.

Naruto was starting to worry about his female team-mate, hell even Sai showed a little bit of emotional concern when no one was looking. She worked herself to the bone for Tsunade, and when she had free time she would train till she passed out. Hell she wouldn't eat unless someone was there with her to make sure she did. Naruto understood though a little bit. Ever since the war, after witnessing so many deaths and after the death of her mother, the only family she had left, Sakura closed off her heart and grew up in a hurry. However, not long ago Naruto noticed that for a period of 7 months Sakura was always jumpy, never hugged anyone except her female friends. He also didn't know why every time Sakura walked passed a pregnant woman or a baby she got all emotional. Although it wasn't until Tsunade announced that they would no longer search for the rogue Sasuke, when he really saw Sakura shut herself down. He was all she was holding on to and then he was gone, and Sakura fell into this must work, must train, and must freeze my heart in time attitude. Even Naruto took that command pretty hard, but he stopped after a while, his heart still not giving up on Sasuke. Every time he had a mission he would search and gather in tell on the Uchiha.

Sakura on the other hand, pushed herself to work, day after day, train night after night till she just couldn't push her body anymore. Now as she walked down the streets towards the hospital Naruto noticed that she was super thin, hell she looked like Nagato, a tad anorexic. Groaning to himself he looked down at the band on his left ring finger. A year after the war he had proposed to Hinata and they had been married for 3 years. They already had a two year old son. Sai was even married, to Ino, none the less, hell even Kakashi Sensei was married and had children. Naruto was growing tired of seeing his friend like this. Looking at the Hokage tower he took off to talk to Tsunade baa-Chan.

Deep in the forest somewhere between Konoha and Suna there was a soft singing. It sounded like a child, one that had serious problems,

**"We will chop off there heads,**

**Turn it to bread,**

**Sing in there blood,**

**Till we drown in the flood….**

**Oh me, Oh my, what time is it Mr. Fry?"** he sang, but trailed off to ask the question to a small sock puppet that rested on his right hand.

**"Oh right, it's time to unwind,"** the child giggled and then started chuckling a bitter sweet laugh that would turn any mothers blood to stone.

Naruto stopped halfway to the Hokage Tower when the ground started to shake. He was confused, but something seriously wasn't right. The village shook and shook. People screamed and ran to avoid all the falling debree that the buildings were shaking off. He looked around and ran on unsteady ground. It was too risky to run on the roofs while they were shaking everywhere. He ran to where he and his wife and son lived to see if they were okay and if they had made it out of the house okay.

Sakura was thrown off balance and onto her knees when the ground started shaking. Pushing herself back to her feet she saw everything shaking and parts of buildings falling to the ground as people screamed to avoid being crushed to death. Pushing herself into motion she headed for the hospital to help those who came in with serious injuries. She was almost there when she saw a woman, about five months pregnant, trip and fall, a support post about to break loose and crush her. Sakura ran over to her and braced herself against the beam,

**"Hurry up and find a safe place,"** Sakura shouted to the woman who nodded and ran with the crowd.

The blasted beam was heavy and weighing down on her. Sakura channelled some charka into her hands and arms as she through it off of herself and jumped out of the way as the building collapsed around her. Looking around Sakura shot forward but came to a stop as the sky caught her eyes. It was bellowing black clouds storming into the village in such rage it would make the strongest ninja cry for his/her mommy. It crackled and shot a streak of crimson red lightning to the earth. Sakura gasped, but then her vision went black and she fell to the ground. Pain ripping through her body as she trembled on the cold dirt roads, this was so not an everyday Monday morning occurrence. This was something way out of the usual.

Sasuke was walking with his new team of Juugo, Karin and Suigetsu when the ground started shaking and throwing everyone off there feet except Sasuke who grabbed a nearby tree to steady himself. Looking directly up at the sky his eyes narrowed as black ominous clouds soon engulfed the baby blue sky. He knew that something felt off today. It looked like he was about to find out what fate had in store for them now. It had a funny way of plaguing Sasuke, fate did, it gave him something he loved and then took it away, first it was his brother, then it was his faith, and then his friends and now it seemed it was coming after his freedom.

_**Flash Back!**_

_It was 4 years ago that Sasuke had lost his brother and was manipulated into fighting Konoha, he still remembered the pink haired Shinobi woman who was fighting with one of the Akatsuki warriors. She looked so much like Sakura, only older with the same bright green eyes, and smile, only her hair was down to her mid back and wavy. Her body was that of a more mature woman. He still didn't know what came over him that day on the field with the pink haired Shinobi and his most unbearable secret. She had dodged and attack and came at him full force only to stop in front of him and gasp,_

_**"Uchiha, Sasuke,"** she stared in shock and joy._

_Sasuke looked at the woman with confusion and anger._

_**"It is you, you look so much like your father,"** she said with sad eyes._

_Sasuke grew even angrier at the reminder of his family._

_The woman continued on, **"have you finally come home?"** she asked._

_**"This is not my HOME!"** Sasuke shouted._

_The woman froze in shock then smiled, **"No I suppose it isn't, that is a shame, my clan did everything we could to help your clan so long ago, time changes many things, even the faces of allies to enemies."**_

_Sasuke glared, this woman made no sense what was she blathering about, and he was in the right. Konoha took everything from him, so he would take Konoha. Why did this woman look at him like he was being led on a short lease? He was so mad now he could spit. If there was one thing he hated more than Konoha it was being confused. So he was a bit caught off guard when the woman smiled at him and giggled a soft sound that brought back to many painful memories of Sasuke's mother. His anger flared at this woman and without thinking he activated Chidori and attacked. When he saw her drop her Kunai and smile at him with arms open wide for a hug, he tried to stop but it was to fast, and to late his hand went right through her chest and she choked as blood gushed over her bottom lip she trapped Sasuke's head with her hand and whispered something into his ear that made his blood run cold. He watched as she fell to the ground with a sickening thud and looked at her. It couldn't be true, but somehow he knew it was, and it angered him all the more, this time it wasn't at Konoha._

_**End Flash Back!**_

The breeze was nice and cool, the sun was bright and warm, what really caught Sakura's attention though was that the ground stopped shaking,

**"Was it all a dream?"** she asked herself groggily opening her eyes.

Standing she looked around and noticed she was in a very unfamiliar place, the trees were 10 times larger and the grass felt wonderful on her feet. Shaking her head from side to side she walked over to the stream that was near her left and was about to wash her face when she caught sight of herself in the waters reflection. She screamed!


	2. Chapter 2

_**~*~ Chapter 2 ~*~**_

Naruto was dreaming of Ramen when he heard a woman scream bloody murder, and jumped to his feet. Looking around for the source of the noise he was a tad confused. Everything seemed so much bigger to him and he was really tripping out, he wondered briefly if he had had anything to drink the previous night but couldn't recall as another scream pulled him to action and he took off towards the scream he now knew was Sakura Chan's.

Sakura couldn't believe it as she passed back and forth in front of the river. She still couldn't believe what she saw as she sat down and stared down at her paws, yes that's right paws. Blinking she looked back into the water and looked at the bright emerald green eyes that stared back at her from the face of a large pure white wolf, except when the sun hit it, then it had a pink hue. She grew more frantic as she started pacing again, then she heard a twig snap and looked over at the forest positioned to attack when she saw an equally angry golden yellow wolf come out of the forest with a snarl and three dark black lines on either side of its face. She relaxed, it was Naruto.

Naruto had ran hard to get to where the voice was centered, but when he saw a large wolf he went on guard and approached it, accidentally stepping on a twig he alerted the animal. Sighing he cautiously walked out and looked at it with a snarl. He was confused when he saw the white wolf relax and sit down, but only then did he notice the green eyes and pink tinted fur,

**"Sakura Chan?"** he asked stunned, **"You're a Dog?"**

Sakura frowned and got angry, **".TO!"** she yelled and head butted him with her super strength right into a tree.

**"I didn't mean it like that Sakura Chan,"** Naruto said with a groan as he wobbled to his feet. He still didn't realise that she wasn't the only 'dog' in this picture. Then he realised something, Sakura was showing more emotion now than she ever did before. She looked kind of happy in a freaked out kind of way. Then Naruto noticed his paws and he totally freaked out.

Sasuke awoke with a headache as he stood stiffly and looked around only to see three wolves lying asleep around him. Going on the defence he jumped back and went to pull out some shuriken and realised he couldn't. A tad confused he looked down and saw to raven black paws instead of his pale white hands. He glared at them for about 10 minutes thinking this was a joke, but when nothing happened he sighed in defeat. Yawning he waited for the other three he deemed as Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo to get up. The one that was a silverfish white he guest was Suigetsu and he awoke first, going strait on the attack till Sasuke straitened him out. The next was a rustic red in which he deemed Karin, she was the next to wake up and she feinted right after. Rolling his eyes he looked at the one that had an orange color to it and deemed it Juugo. When all of them were up and sane, Sasuke turned to the direction of where the clouds appeared,

**"Were on a mission guys,"** he said and headed in that direction without another word.

After a couple minutes of freaking out, Naruto finally calmed down and both he and Sakura set out to locate the others. After a few hours they found, Sai, Ino, Neji, TenTen, Lee, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and her two year old son Daisuke.

Sai was a black wolf with white patches all over his body, while Ino was a cream colored wolf.

Neji was a black wolf with long fur and two white paws in front.

TenTen was a brown wolf with black ears and black hind legs.

Lee was a dark grey with a little brown and black here and a little white and yellow there.

Gaara was red with short fur and a white patch between his eyes.

Temari was a darker cream with white feet.

Kankuro was black with white and yellow feet.

Shikamaru was a chocolate brown with black feet and a black muzzle.

Choji was a poofy wolf with cinnamon brown fur.

Then there was Kiba who had brown and white fur, with some red.

Shino was white with black around his eyes and muzzle.

Then there was Hinata who was Black with a white chest and legs, her son was a mix of yellow, black and white.

**"What the hell is going on Forehead!"** questioned a demanding Ino.

Sakura seethed, **"What did you call me Ino Pig!"**

Ino was speechless as were a lot of the others, they never saw so much life in Sakura since the war.

**"You seem well Sakura Chan,"** greeted Hinata.

Sakura smiled, actually smiled, **"I'm glad you're all okay."**

**"Sakura Chan, welcome back to the power of Youth,"** Lee shouted, he was becoming more and more like his Sensei.

Sakura blinked a little shocked by Lee's out burst, but not as shocked as she was when they all jumped on her in a group hug. After a few moments Sakura gave in and started to laugh with them her mood lighting as she hugged her friends back. Who knew that turning into a wolf could make her revert back to her old happy cheerful self. Naruto had to wonder how long it would last as he hugged all his friends and they decided it was time to go see the Hokage, maybe she could help them. So without further setbacks they set off for there village.

Sasuke knew the clouds developed by Konoha, were they trying to get back at him for attacking them, he didn't know, but he was damn well going to find out. With a sneer on his black muzzle he walked through the forest with his outcast pack. He might as well get into character if he was a wolf. The thought made him smirk. He was soon pulled out of his happy place when the sound of snarling and bitching came from behind him. Turning he saw Karin and Suigetsu going for each others throats once again. Sighing he looked at Juugo who walked around the dispute. Sasuke didn't know why he put up with them. Maybe it was because they reminded him of his old team. Karin reminded him of Sakura always trying to win his attention, Suigetsu was Naruto hot headed, hyper and cocky, and then there was Juugo who reminded him of Kakashi, Silent and gentle. Shaking off the thoughts of team 7 he snarled louder than usual and told Karin and Suigetsu to get a bloody room.

Suigetsu and Karin froze in shock. Sasuke had gotten mad at them before but he never talked in that tone to them before it scared them a little bit. However, they recovered fast, just like Sakura and Naruto. Snarling Sasuke turned and continued forward this was going to be a long damn walk to Konoha.

Naruto was being Naruto and acting all happy as he strolled with the other boys calmly without a care in the world. Sakura walked back with the group of girls. They were talking about married life and about how there husbands were in bed. Sakura shuttered away when they talked about sex and shit, she didn't want to remember 2 years ago, she put it all behind her and she wanted it to stay behind her.

_**Flash Back!**_

_2 years earlier…_

_Sakura had been walking down the quiet streets of Konoha, leaving yet another busy night at the hospital to return home and fall asleep. She needed to be in top shape to bring Sasuke back after all and Tsunade promised that they could go after Sasuke when she got enough word back from the lords of the fire nation. So Sakura continued to her apartment, however, once she got there the door was open a bit. She didn't leave it open when she left. Pulling out a kunai she stood ready outside her door before inching it open and sneaking inside. Her room looked like she had left it, the bed was made, the lights were off and everything was neat. The only difference was her window was open and so was her door. Sighing she shut her door and then went to the window to check the balcony. No one was there. Shaking her head she put her Kunai away and shut the window only to feel strong hand cover her mouth with something, which she immediately identified as chloroform but a little too late, for she had fallen asleep._

_When Sakura came to she was tied down and a shadow lingered over her. Shivering she tried to break the restraints but no charka would come to her. She was helpless, it scared her to realise just how helpless she was. This man was huge, not in a fat type of way, but in a he has so many muscles it would put Alex Armstrong to shame, who ever he was. Sakura could smell his rotten teeth as he leaned down and licked the side of her face. He repulsed her, and she felt dirty the second he touched her._

_Things grew worse as the night prolonged deep into the early morning. This man had his way with her several times. She was a virgin and he ripped that from her. He left and she was glad she felt ugly and showered all day trying to get his sent off of her. A few months had past and she had learned that she was with child and she grew scared, but as long as she got Sasuke back she could handle it. Then she lost the baby and her heart sank. She didn't blame the child only its sick twisted father, after the child was half of her and it was how her mother had raised her. When she lost it she thought, that as long as she got Sasuke back she could handle it. Then the day of reckoning came and Sakura, Naruto, Sai and Kakashi were in Tsunade's office._

_The older woman looked over her desk and frowned,_

**_"The Lords of the fire nation brought to my attention that Sasuke was the one who ordered the attack on Konoha."_**

_The room was silent as crickets echoed in the room._

_**"So Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Kakashi, I have pulled out the safety net for Sasuke, you are not to bring him back here. He is a missing Nin and will be dealt with on sight am I clear,"** Tsunade said apologetically._

_Sakura froze._

_Naruto blew up._

_Sai, and Kakashi from years of training just nodded._

_Sakura could no longer handle it and so she pushed herself day in and day out._

_**End Flash Back!**_

Sakura inwardly saddened till she saw Konoha and then her mood lightened, Tsunade would fix this she knew she could, and so all the wolves strolled into the village. They got about halfway in when Sai howled in pain and snarled viciously, his eyes growing with fear and hate. Ino rushed to his side to defend him from the armed Shinobi who now had them surrounded.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~**_

Sai whimpered as he limped with his one hind leg held just above the earth to prevent putting pressure on it. Everyone went on guard staring at the frightened villagers of Konoha. It was one thing to come home and be in trouble, but another to come home and be in shit. Naruto stood watching the Shinobi closely. Apparently they couldn't tell the wolves were from there village, so he couldn't fully blame them. Ino could though. After all they just wounded her mate.

Snarling at the Shinobi Ino stood in a protective stance over Sai who was now trying his hardest to pull the Kunai out. She was so mad at the moment her senses died and awoke the slumbering animal with in. Baring her fangs at the Shinobi she stalked forward in a rage. Naruto turned to stop her, but it was to late, a panicked ninja through another Kunai at her. Sai shoved Ino out of the way inheriting another weapon in his front right shoulder. This time it wasn't just Ino who was mad, all the females were, and even Hinata who was trying to protect her son from the Shinobi was snarling and snapping. Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Shino were the only ones who were still in control.

With a curt nod to the four other wolves Naruto turned and pushed a portion of his friends back, while the others did the same. They were leaving the village, for now, after all how could a future Hokage endanger the life of innocent people, and friends. It looked like they would have to find a way to break the spell on them by themselves.

* * *

><p>Sasuke had received similar treatment when he had arrived at the village, but instead of attacking he too pulled out and decided to look for the cause himself. Suigetsu of course didn't like the fact that they turned around and fled from an easy fight. Shaking his head Sasuke looked at them and sighed,<p>

**"Before we do anything, or go anywhere, I want us to train, see how are new bodies will handle our charka,"** he said sitting.

Suigetsu beamed and turned to Karin spouting off at the mouth and getting her mad. They found out that his ability to dissolve into water was still a go.

Sasuke wanted to try the full body Chidori so he concentrated and in a matter of minutes a mass of blue/white lightning coated his body making chirping noises. Sasuke smiled darkly.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked at everyone when they got to safety and moved over to Sai. Sai looked up at him with that stupid fake smile he always usually had on. However, since he started going with Ino they had seen less and less of his fake emotions and more of his real emotions. Smiling back down at Sai, Naruto bit the Kunai and pulled it out of his fallen team-mate's shoulder. Sai howled in pain but silenced it rather quickly. He was taught not to show any emotion but it damn well hurt, more so than if he was a human with these wounds. Looking at Naruto he nodded and Naruto went to his hind leg to pull the other weapon from his leg. Sai bit down on a yelp as he laid down letting his muscles relax and try to repair themselves. Ino went to her mate's side and curled up beside him trying to take his mind off the pain. Since Ino was a healer Ninja as well she attempted to heal her lover but it wouldn't work. However, instincts took over and she licked the blood from his wounds. The saliva from the wolf's mouth began to glow a pretty blue and healed the wound while also taking out the infection.<p>

Everyone was a little set back and looked at Kiba who shrugged with a big smirk,

**"What?"** he asked them.

Naruto grinned from ear to ear, **"Dog boy explain?"** he asked.

**"Ah, my name is Kiba, Naruto not dog boy,"** he replied.

Naruto shook his head, **"don't care, and explain."**

**"It's only normal that it healed him, wolves in general have a solution in there spit that allows wounds to stop bleeding, however with Ino being a Kunoichi its only natural that her healing powers went to the same location as that of a wolf. It's just upgraded,"** Kiba finished like it was child's play to know that.

Naruto looked confused,** "Yea, okay, I knew that dog breath."**

Kiba murmured curses at Naruto but was held back by Shino from actually doing damage.

Sai stood on his feet and tested his balance, he was fully healed, a little sore but other than that he could move just like before with little to no pain. Ino was so happy he was okay she jumped on him knocking him over and happily licking his face. Everyone turned there attention away from the happy couple. Naruto walked over to Hinata and his son, laying down he kissed his beautiful woman on the cheek and placed a paw on there sons head. Everyone went about getting happy and friendly with there loved ones, except a few of them. However the only one there that still had no one was Sakura, she had no idea why she was freezing it inside her anymore. Deciding to give everyone some alone time with there lovers she stood up from where she was sitting by the forest line and walked into the forest without a word.

Sakura was at a loss everything looked different from where she was now standing. The trees were larger, looked more threatening. The grass was soft and felt cool on her heated body. Smiling to herself she turned her head to the breeze that was coming and smelt water and flowers on it. Shifting she headed in that direction. It wasn't a long walk and soon Sakura found herself at a waterfall surrounded by moss on the rocks and beautiful flowers surrounding her. Smiling she walked over to the water and slowly started lapping it up onto her tongue. It tasted so good, she was so thirsty. Sighing she turned and laid down by the waters edge relaxing. However that didn't last long for she shot to her feet when she caught someone's scent but it was to late the next thing she knew she was in the water snarling and snapping at what was attacking her.

* * *

><p>Sasuke was training hard with his team when he decided it was enough and that they should be heading out to find whoever turned them into wolves. As he was walking he caught the familiar scent of water and flowers. He knew this area it was where he would come to train and bathe. Smiling to himself he decided that they would rest there for a while, but when a flash of white caught his eyes he called everyone to a halt and hid. It was another wolf, a white one, it was a beautiful animal, however, that animal was drinking from his spring and then it had the nerve to lie down on his turf. Animal instincts took over again and the Alfa wolf took over. Snapping at his team-mates he told them to stay there and not to move. Then he snuck around and moved closer. He only got so far when the white wolf jumped up and spun, he had to act now so he hurdled himself from his hiding place and tackled the animal into the water snarling and snapping at it, trying to reach its jugular.<p>

Sakura was frantic as she tried to kick the animal off of her, she finally managed to get away and climb to the surface, but the black wolf did also and its teeth were bared, eyes crimson. Sakura felt her heart speed up, but stayed on the defence as the black wolf circled her. Shivering she snarled back at him and he took that the wrong way. One minute Sakura was defensive the next she was on her back with a very angry Alfa wolf on top of her before his snarling muzzled mouth dropped to rip out her jugular.

It had grown quite dark when they managed to crawl from the water and onto dry land. The moon was exactly over head. Sasuke had noticed the white wolf let her guard down and he took advantage pinning her beneath him as he went for the kill. However, what happened next shocked everyone. It was a scenario none of them were expecting.


	4. Chapter 4

_**~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~**_

It brought such joy to him watching his creations. They were magnificent, and when two of them went to kill each other he was so excited, it was going to be a blood bath. Then that damn moon had to intervene. Standing up he bellowed and sent things flying to the other side of the room. He was tiny, even when shrouded in shadows you could tell he wasn't more than 4 feet at most. His voice was high like that of a child's. With a sudden gasp he sat down and pulled his knees up bellow his chin before rocking,

**"I'm sorry Mr. Fry, I didn't mean to scare you,"** he said nervously.

Sasuke had gone for her throat with such determination it would make an athlete step back. He was ready for the blood to gush over his tongue but when little to none did he was set back, but not as much from that as from the back he felt skin under his lips. Soft human skin, leaning back that wasn't all his eyes came in contact with. He saw pink, pink hair and green eyes staring up at him in a variety of emotions it made a lump shoot into his throat. She looked at him with, uncertainty, confusion, sadness, happiness, love, fear, and then she blushed in embarrassment. Sasuke was confused why was she embarrassed, then he got his answer as he pushed farther away from her and saw more exposed skin than he knew what to do with. They were naked, both of them and Sasuke for a split second turned redder than a tomato before he was off of her and looking away.

Sakura was scared when the black wolf went for her throat but then all of the sudden she felt skin and saw raven hair. She blushed and her heart skipped a beat in absolute fear of the man on top of her. When he looked up she gasped, Sasuke, it was Sasuke, her heart leapt to her throat and she shivered. He was just as beautiful as he was several years ago. For a split second she didn't notice that they were naked until she felt his body shift and something press against her naked thigh. Blushing she looked away. Sasuke must have realised this to for one second he was there and the next he wasn't. At the sudden cold breeze Sakura shuttered and grew a little sad at the loss of Sasuke's heat. Either way though she was happy he was off of her, she was terrified and realised she couldn't move. It was all thanks to what that other ass hole did to her so many years ago. She was so afraid of what Sasuke might do to her in her defenceless state of undress. Even though deep in her mind she knew Sasuke wasn't like that she was still terrified and started sobbing.

Sasuke was caught off guard by her crying. What the hell was the matter with her this time,

**"You know that's really ann…"** he began but was cut off.

**"Annoying, I know,"** Sakura spat through her sobs.

Sasuke couldn't help it she was snapping at him, he turned around and was over her again in a heart beat,

**"Listen I don't have time for your bull shit,"** he seethed and looked down into frightened innocent emerald eyes, **"shit,"** he said dropping his head to her naked shoulder. He felt her tense.

**"Sakura what's the matter this time?"** he asked unable to stay mad at her.

Sakura shivered at her name spoken from his lips, **"n-nothing,"** she stuttered.

**"It's not nothing,"** he said.

She replied,** "It's nothing."**

**"It's not nothing,"** he answered.

She responded, **"It's nothing."**

**"It's not nothing,"** he replied getting annoyed.

She shot back in annoyence, **"It's nothing."**

**"It's not nothing,"** he seethed.

She huffed, **"It's nothing."**

**"IT'S NOT NOTHING!"** he yelled exasperated.

Sakura sighed.

Sasuke panted.

They both stared at one another then Sakura giggled, and Sasuke got off of her and turned away once again mumbling something that sounded like _'stubborn, damn woman.'_

Sakura smiled and sat up, **"It's nothing really Sasuke, It's nothing, I was just happy to see you is all."**

**"Hm,"** was his short reply.

Sakura sighed, **"Still the same old Sasuke."**

**"…"** he kept quiet.

Sasuke just now realised that it was awfully quiet and stood to go look for his team-mates. He found them, Karin was passed out with a blush and Suigetsu and Juugo were talking trying to avoid looking at Sasuke and Sakura. Even though Suigetsu was trying to keep from laughing at the two of them, Sasuke blushed again when he realised they were all streaking around naked in the forest like a group of nudists. Shaking his head he was glad he got Juugo to carry the traveling case with them. Pulling out a clean set of clothes he pulled on pants and returned to Sakura. Throwing her his spare large white shirt, he waited till she was dressed before turning around. When he turned around to talk to Sakura again his eyes scanned over her. His shirt hung loosely down to her knees and her hair was a mess with grass and twigs in it, it was also wet and dripping down her back. Sighing Sasuke shook his head and inquired,

**"What are you doing here Sakura?"** he asked in a chilling tone.

Sakura fidgeted, **"The same thing you are, I think, looking for the person who turned us into animals."**

**"Hm,"** he responded simply.

Sakura frowned, **"I need to find Naruto,"** she said and turned to leave.

**"…"** Sasuke just stared.

Sakura seethed, **"Ahh what is it with you, it's like talking to a brick!"**

Sasuke smirked.

Sakura left to find Naruto.

Sasuke followed, with Suigetsu, and Juugo who was carrying an unconscious Karin behind him.

**"Why are you following me?"** demanded Sakura a little creeped out.

Sasuke didn't say anything neither did his aunterause.

Sakura moved a little faster.

Sasuke followed with that grin.

Sakura took to the trees.

Sasuke followed.

**"Stop following me, you stalker,"** she exclaimed getting just a little creeped out by her childhood crush.

Once again the serious Uchiha smirked without a word.

**"Ahh, fine you can handle the 500 questions you get when I get to Naruto,"** she said.

Sasuke smirked and kept following.

Naruto was a tad shocked when everyone in the camp turned human and the lot of them were naked. He quickly moved to block Hinata from the others view. As did many other male Shinobi for there partners, looking from one to the other Naruto asked no one in particular,

**"What the heck is going on?"**

Kiba responded, **"How are we supposed to know, you Baka."**

Naruto glared.

Kiba laughed.

**"This is getting to be both troublesome and annoying."** Stated Shikamaru.

Both Gaara and Neji nodded in agreement.

Naruto turned his attention to the three elite ninja, **"Where is Sakura?"** he asked.

Neji activated his Byakugan but was hit upside the head by an angry TenTen. He forgot that everyone was naked.

Hinata volunteered and no one stopped her, after all they were both girls. So Hinata activated her Byakugan and instantly found Sakura, she was a tad shocked when she saw who was following her though,

**"Um, Naruto she'll be here in a second, but your never going to guess who's with her,"** she said softly.

Naruto looked confused, **"Who? Is it Kakashi Sensei?"** he asked hopeful.

**"Nope, this is someone that is much unexpected,"** she said and just like that Sakura landed in the clearing.

Narutos jaw dropped when Sakura landed, but it wasn't because she was dressed and they weren't oh no, it was because of the people standing behind her. Staring at them he was at a loss for word, for like a couple seconds at least,

**"S-Sasuke?"** he questioned in shock.

Sasuke drawled lazily, **"Naruto, it's been a while."**

Naruto was as white as a sheet while everyone else was on high alert and ready for a fight. Even though they had no weapons, everyone except TenTen, Neji wondered where she pulled the Kunai from but decided not to ask, it was scary how she could pull weapons from out of no where. Things were about to get really interesting, Sakura could tell by just how thick the male Alfa levels were soaring. She walked over to the woman and sat down,

**"I think we should eat,"** she said casually as she started a fire.

Everyone looked at her like she'd grown another head.

She sighed, **"We can question, and watch Sasuke over the meal."**

Everyone agreed while Kiba, Neji, and Lee went to get some fish in a nearby stream.


	5. Chapter 5

_**~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~**_

It wasn't too long after Kiba, Neji and Lee left when Sasuke, Karin, who had woken up quite quickly for that matter, Suigetsu, and Juugo all sat down around the fire. Sasuke was staring at Sakura over the fire and she was ignoring him. It took every fibre of her self control to ignore the godly creature who was staring at her. Kiba, Neji, and Lee chose that time to return with the fish, which Sakura was glad for. Lee had ended up making it a competition so they had enough fish to last them all quite a while. Sasuke was being bombarded with questions from Naruto while Karin and Ino were having a glaring contest, Sakura was thinking bitchy personas attract. She couldn't help it, everyone was together again like old times, they even welcomed Sasuke's new team into there group of friends. Sakura giggled, she seriously couldn't help it.

Everyone looked towards the giggle, some of them blushed and fidgeted, others smiled awkwardly, some just stared in shock, and then there were those who showed no emotion. Sakura giggled again at there reactions it was just too cute. They were all mostly confused about how her mood lightened. Sasuke was looking at her and was sighing in his head,

_'not much has changed about you Sakura, other than you now have the body of a woman, and the fact that you are way to skinny, you still act like the girl I used to know, so annoying,'_ he thought, then he looked over at Naruto.

He was confused, Naruto was looking at Sakura with confusion followed by worry and then there was the gentlest smile that Sasuke ever saw cross his features. What the hell was he looking at Sakura like that for? It was like it was the first time he heard her laugh. Sasuke was so confused at the reaction from everyone. Mentally shaking his head he looked at his fish and took a steady bite.

Naruto was so caught off guard by Sakura's laugh. He hadn't heard her giggle like that since her mother died. She sort of closed her self off from the world. Smiling softly he soon stood up and went over to give Sakura a hug, as did the rest of the group excluding team Hibi/Taka. Sakura was caught off guard by the hug and tensed but soon relaxed,

**"I'm happy you all care so much,"** she said tears building in her eyes.

**"Hn,"** Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, his eye twitching at the sight of the affectionate hug.

Sakura looked at him from where she was and blushed, **"You can get off of me guys,"** she said and they did.

**"Okay I don't know when anyone is going to say anything but I feel like I'm in a porno,"** Suigetsu said with a big smirk looking at all the naked people.

Sasuke groaned, **"You had to bring that up."**

**"Yes,"** Suigetsu said with a toothy grin as he eyed the entire group of woman, and received death glares from the men.

Sakura yawned and laid down with the group of woman by the fire while the guys slept around the woman and four of them would stay up at a time to watch for trouble. Falling into a dreamless sleep Sakura sighed in comfort, this would be the best sleep she's had in ages.

The sun shun brightly down on the pack of wolves that slept around the fire. Sakura awoke first and noticed that they were all back to being wolves and sighed. It seemed that at night they would turn into there human forms. She shook her head, it all seemed like a screwed up Hollywood Werewolf movie only backwards. Yawning she walked over to the river where Kiba, Neji and Lee had caught fish the night before. Getting a drink she looked around before jumping into the water and letting it hit her sides. It felt good on her fur covered flesh. Sakura was the happiest she had ever been in the last few years.

Sasuke had woken up to the sudden sound of someone leaving the camp. Opening one eye he saw a white wolf walking out of the site. Groaning to himself he stood up, he thought the whole wolf thing was a bad dream, apparently not. Following after the wolf he knew was Sakura he watched her as she drank then pounced into the water. It was so cute, wait Sasuke didn't believe in cute. Shaking his head at himself sternly he walked out of the bushes and towards the river. She noticed him of course and turned around to smile at him, just before she completely soaked him with a splash. He frowned at her, and then he smirked evilly, causing her to move away from him just as he himself jumped in and the wolf water wars began.

**{{A/N:/ Sorry this Chapter is short, I tried to put as much stuff into it as I could but I failed. I promise the next chapter shall be longer.**

**P.S. Sorry if any of the characters are out of character.}}**


	6. Chapter 6

_**~*~ Chapter 6 ~*~**_

Sakura squealed happily as she bounded away from Sasuke when he jumped in to splash her.

"**That's no fair, Sasuke kun,"** she laughed as she kicked more water up at him. It was just plain not natural, two wolves bouncing around in the water splashing one another.

Sasuke was taken back when she put the suffix at the end of his name once again. Both he and Sakura continued to run around and splash at one another till out of know where they were almost drowned by flying wolves that joined the festivities. The whole lot of them splashing and jumping around. Sasuke ended up in a pretty evil staring contest with Naruto and Neji, seeing as how he almost drowned.

Sakura was having so much fun that Sasuke couldn't bring himself to ruin it so he continued with kicking Naruto's ass. When everyone had, had there fill they all left the water and shook there now wet coats dry. They lounged around the water for a couple hours before Naruto decided to get serious,

"**I think it is about time that we head out and locate who did this to us,"** he said.

Neji nodded in agreement.

Everyone got to there feet with a couple groaning complaints about party poopers but all in all they all headed out.

* * *

><p>Angry eyes glared at the scene in front of his face, they were supposed to be killing each other. Why did his creations not go the way he wanted? If he ever got a chance he would definitely make this a blood bath. Smiling he continued to have whispered conversations with a small sock puppet,<p>

"**Mr. Fry, that is a little mean,"** he gasped.

There was an awkward silence.

"**No I understand that is a brilliant Idea Mr. Fry,"** the voice grew excited.

More silence.

An evil grin and chuckle sounded, **"If they will not follow my rules, I shall lead them to follow."**

More silence followed by sadistic laughing, then singing,

"**We shall pop out there eyes,**

**Swat them like flies,**

**Tear off there arms,**

**Give them to farms,**

**Grind on there bones,**

**Piss on some tombstones,"**

Yes he had serious, serious problems.

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around as he walked through the forest the rather large pack of wolves behind him. Smiling to himself he jumped over a fallen tree and picked up the pace to a speed walk. Behind him people were talking and having a blast with there new acquired bodies, sure it was a little weird to be walking around as wolves but what were they supposed to do, lie around and mope. Of course not, that was not the ninja way at all and Naruto had stated that a lot these past couple of days.<p>

Everyone was just having a jolly good time. Kiba was play fighting with Lee, while Neji was walking to Naruto's left with TenTen following close behind him. Hinata was beside Naruto on his left with there son, while Gaara followed behind Naruto at an easy relaxed pace. Temari and Kankuro were chatting. Shikamaru was going on about how troublesome woman are with Shino, who jut kept quiet. Ino was walking back with Sai just enjoying the beauty of the forest. Choji was complaining about there being nothing to eat, that earned him a look from a rather quiet and gentle Juugo. Sakura and Sasuke walked closer to the back of the pack, having to stop every five minutes to prevent Karin from killing Suigetsu. All and all they were having a wonderful time being wolves and were really enjoying themselves. That's when a loud howl escaped and everyone froze.

**"Who the hell just did that?"** demanded Naruto, a little shaken up.

Kiba huffed, **"don't look at me."**

**"I don't think that came from this group Naruto,"** replied Neji, and Gaara.

Naruto shook his head, **"I wish it was."**

Needless to say everyone was more on guard now rather than relaxed. So when Suigetsu howled just for fun, he was greeted with many evil glares. Smiling to himself he looked down sheepishly. It didn't last long however, when Karin and him got into another fight and Sakura and Sasuke had to pull them apart. Usually when they pulled them apart Sasuke would handle Karin, but because they were in a different position this time, and Sakura was getting mad, she grabbed the first one within reaching distance and it just so happened to be Karin.

Karin spun around when she felt teeth on the back of her neck, and knowing it wasn't Sasuke she let into Sakura. Sakura wasn't expecting to be attacked so when she was she fought back and it was then up to Naruto and Sasuke to split them up. Because Sakura was so distracted and shocked when Karin spun she ended up getting the other female's jaw clamped around her throat. Snarling Sakura kicked at Karin and ended up scratching Karin with her hind legs. Karin yelped and let go of Sakura's throat before growing pissed and lunging at the Kunoichi once more.

Sasuke was scared for Sakura, he couldn't believe it. He watched in fright as Karin drew blood from Sakura's neck, and then when Sakura kicked Karin off of her only drawing more blood, this time from Karin. Acting with out thinking Sasuke slammed into Karin to halt her attack in an instant, while Naruto went to see how Sakura was. Growling down at Karin Sasuke snapped,

**"Would everyone just fucking chill out!"**

Karin was wide eyed and a bit scared at Sasuke's out burst.

Naruto and everyone else just blinked, and Sakura smiled. She was happy that he was getting tired of all this fighting to,

**"He's right, all this fighting has to stop, we will never break this curse if we can't work together,"** she said.

Naruto and everyone nodded and after the two females were healed they all headed out once again.

* * *

><p>It was the last straw today, he just couldn't handle it. Throwing another fit the shadowed figure stood up and a sickening smirk was seen from the blackness of the shadows. Then just like that a lever was pulled and the sounds of vicious snarls was heard before everything went eerily silent,<p>

"**That's right my pets, go forth and teach them the meaning of survival."**

**{{****A/N****: Please don't hate me, I hope this chapter is a little longer but there is something I need to break to all of you. From here on out things are going to get violent, heated, and very gory. They are ninja after all. I am also going to be slowing down on my chapters. I have three stories to write for on here, plus a novel on the go, so I hope you will continue reading. Chapters will be posted less often, maybe one chapter per each story twice a week if lucky. }}**


End file.
